


It's God's Will

by NCSiastas



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Just more in-dept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSiastas/pseuds/NCSiastas
Summary: He didn't think it would and could be this easy.He's finally staying alive.He gets to chose not to be evil - with a fricking brain chip or some drug lord manipulating him.He's changed too much and if people can't handle that, then that's fine.
Kudos: 7





	It's God's Will

He's on the roof, aiming at Jennifer and Jefferson. When he snaps back from it. How did he find them? Neither of them have trackers, how did he - er Painkiller - find them?

He's back in his mind place or Painkiller's. It's the training ground at the A.S.A., a place Painkiller feels peace in. The cocky arrogant bastard actually has a safe space.

Being scared didn't help, resisting him didn't help and uniting forces will only end in Painkiller trying to take over completely. So Khalil had to do what had to be done, defeat Painkiller at his own game.

The battle didn't go as smooth as he hoped it would but at least he wasn't already down from the very start like his fight against Gravedigger or when he got jumped earlier that week.

He often wondered why Painkiller wanted the Pierce family dead and that's when it struck him: they're the only people he has left. Recently he also befriended T.C., Jennifer and Anissa's Uncle Gambi, Jennifer's friend Brandon, Erika and Anissa's girlfriend Grace. He met these people after everything bad had already happened. But the Pierce family are the only people left from his life before the shooting took place. When he was just a highschool boy with a dream of athletism and a crush on his lifelong best friend.

His mind kept drifting back to everyone he loves: his new friends, mr. P, mrs. P, Anissa and Jen. He lands another blow and another. Painkiller retaliates strongly but not as strong as usual. Khalil keeps thinking of Jen. He knows deep down she's too powerful for Painkiller as well but it still angers him that a part in him wants her to die. He manages to get to upperhand as he gets Painkiller down on the floor, he gets bitten by him. But the bite is not strong enough for his determination. Eventually he defeats Painkiller.

He's on the roof, realising mr. P and Jen have long flown away. He looks at the sniper rifle in his hand, realising he actually did it. Glowing a low green. He pockets it again. Maybe for Tobias some day. That day isn't today.

He's walking when he notices Painkiller isn't entirely gone. He still feels vengeful but not towards mr. P and least of all Jen. The bite might have left him with some of his traits. Assertiveness would be a nice bonus and taking no sh- from too many people too.

There's a weird sense of calm he feels when he thinks of what he has to do. He sees a lot of flashes from the building. Blue - mr. P -, orange - Jennifer -, orange again - Brandon and then also Jennifer. Then a red alarm. It's self destruction! Your the Pierce family, you got this. He whispers and hopes more than anything he's right.

Something else is happening. Someone is trying to get out before it gets too hot. Wonder why that sounds familiar? It won't be Tobias though, that man loves the heat a little too much. It's someone who prefers to stay cold, ice cold.

AGENT ODELL. A man he hates more than anyone, more than Painkiller, more than Jennifer in his 100-days and hell even more than Tobias. He has to stop him some way. He gets into the car undetected. He waits to kill the driver until just the right moment. It feels like hours pass by, when it's only been 45 minutes. A news report nearby reports a Markovian base blew up as well as the A.S.A. Everyone got out but things are looking terrible for Grace. Poor Anissa he briefly thinks before he sees Odell. Thanks Painkiller for the all black outfit he says. Odell calmly enters the car, letting out a breath of relief.

Not knowing his driver is dead. Who's head falls forward slowly when he thinks he got away.

Now you didn't really think I was going to let you get away, after you made me kill my own mother, did you? Odell says the shutdown words for Painkiller. That shutdown only works on Painkiller. He loads the gun. I'm Khalil... we haven't officially met. At that mr. P shows up. Don't try to talk me out of it. Mr. P lets him know that Odell deserves to be tortured, not killed. It's too easy. Khalil's original intent. He still wants him to suffer at his hands. He looks mr. P dead in the eyes and shoots twice. Odell loses conciousness. KHALIL! He steps out of the car, not phased at all what he's done. He's seen too much and in a way Painkiller is still a part of him which means he does not care. Mr. P is waiting for an explanation he sees. I shot him through the spleen. Don't need it anyway. Unless he suffers internal bleeding or gets an infection. And if that's the case, it's God's will. Mr. P looks stunned but not dissapointed. He's all yours. At that, he leaves.

What he did was the tip of the iceberg because he's made an enemy out of everyone. He knows Jen will want revenge eventually. Without a brain chip he almost made her a soldier of his. Just sheer manipulation of this weird situation. Mrs. P is suffering from addiction thanks to him, he knows because he saw his dad was an addict too. Anissa too would want revenge. Then there's even more people left who in their eyes sees Odell as WANTED man or a dead man walking.

Now that just leaves Tobias. That day is not today.

But Odell's day has come and passed. If that is God's Will. He can't think of any reason for it to not be.

**Author's Note:**

> Khalil's storyline in season 3 was hands down my favourite together with T.C. and Gambi. Jordan was amazing. Jordan together with China and James acted the best out of the entire cast.  
> PS: Jefferson is mr. P. Khalil's affectionate nickname for him. I'm aware Khalil's most likely an atheist but he did say the line "it's God's Will".


End file.
